Avant fascination
by MTdu60
Summary: La vie est remplit de si mais si tout cela était vrai?
1. Résumé

**Et si fascination n'était pas la première rencontre de Bella et Edward?**

**Et si le couple Emmett/Rosalie était plus récent que ça?**

**La vie est remplit de "si", mais si tout ça était vrai!**


	2. Présentation: Chapitre 1

PDV Bella:

J'étais en train de réfléchir, mes pieds étaient à la place de ma tête et celle-ci à la place de mes pieds sur mon lit. Cela faisait au moins quatre heures que je réfléchissais. Réfléchir à quoi ? Je me le demande ...  
-Bella. M'appela Heidi sur le bord de ma porte.  
Je tournais la tête pour la regarder, vu la position que j'avais, elle était à l'envers.  
-Oui. Répondis-je  
-Tu va nous brûler combien de lit comme ça ?  
-Brûler ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Ma pauvre ! Bella ! Regarde tes mains ! Me dit-elle hilare.  
Je regarde mes mains, et en effet j'étais en train de jouer avec une boule de feu. Cela m'arrivait de temps en temps, quand je réfléchissais, je balançais une boule de feu entre mes mains.  
-Oups !  
Je l'étouffais entre mes doigts, puis m'asseyais sur mon lit.  
-On t'attend dans la grande salle. Me dit-elle  
-On y va. Dis-je avec un sourire.  
Je nous téléportais alors derrière la grande porte. Heidi tituba, mais je la rattrapais.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit d'éviter de faire ça sans prévenir !  
-Ouais mais c'est moins drôle après ...  
-Une question je viens de remarquer tu es en jean ?  
-Euh...  
-Mets-toi en robe ! Me dit-elle.  
Je décidais alors de mettre une robe bleue, légèrement décolletée avec des strass un peu partout.  
-Et bah Bella tu la sors d'où celle-ci ? Me demanda Emmett qui venait juste de se téléporter juste à côté de moi.  
Heidi sursauta à l'apparition de celui-ci.  
-Vous allez me tuer tous les deux !  
-Tu ne peux plus mourir. Rigola Emmett.  
-J'aime bien ton smoking.  
-Merci. Dit-il  
Il fit un tour sur lui-même, son smoking était des plus classiques : noir et blanc.  
-On va amuser la galerie une dernière fois ! S'exclama-t-il.  
-Oui une dernière fois ...  
Je lui tendis alors ma main, il déposa la sienne par-dessus.  
C'était la dernière fête qu'il y avait à Voltera pour nous, car ensuite nous partions pour une autre vie, celle de vampires !  
-Tu dis à papa qu'on est derrière la porte ou je le fais ? Me demanda-t-il.  
_* Papa on est derrière la grande porte on attend *Bella_  
-C'est bon dîmes-nous d'une même voix.  
Nous pûmes entendre derrière la porte.  
-Mesdames, Messieurs, Bella et Emmett Volturi, mes enfants !  
Les portes s'ouvrirent devant nous, comme toujours nous rentrâmes sous des applaudissements.  
_* Et oui c'est nous pour changer * Emmett_  
_* Emmett ils sont venus pour nous voir * Bella_  
_* Bon on part dans combien de temps ? * Emmett_  
_* Une heure * Bella_  
_* Une demi-heure * Emmett_  
Cet échange dura une seconde, mais nous continuâmes à avancer. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les trois fauteuils de la grande salle. Une fois debout l'un à côté de l'autre bras dessus bras dessous, Aro commença un discours :  
« Ils ont été ma plus belle création, leur mère, vampire, Renée avait le don de changer, elle pouvait donc donner la vie. Nous avons fait ces enfants ensemble. Ils sont venus au monde avec trois ans de différence : Emmett est venu le premier, puis il y a eu Bella. Renée est morte en lui donnant la vie ... Emmett n'avait pas changé en trois ans, quand sa sœur est venue au monde ils ont grandi ensemble, j'ai toujours cru qu'Emmett savait qu'il allait avoir une petite sœur et qu'il l'attendait. Ils étaient humains au début, mais des humains un peu différents, plus rapides, plus solides, ils ne sont jamais tombés malades, ils mangeaient plus que les humains traditionnels, mais ils ne dormaient jamais. En cinq ans d'existence ils avaient l'apparence de jeunes de 17 ans. Un jour ils se sont évanouis, quand Bella a eu six ans d'existence et ils se sont transformés en vampires, pourtant je n'avais rien fait, je ne les avais pas mordu ... »

_En effet, je me rappelais que quelques secondes avant que je m'évanouisse Emmett était tombé et ne s'était pas relevé. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais je me doutais que j'étais la prochaine … Je ne me sentais pas bien, ma tête tournait, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose d'acide parcourait mes veines pour aller jusqu'à mon cœur … Je me sentais extrêmement fatiguée, et la dernière chose que j'ai pu faire ça a été de regarder mon frère étendu par terre, puis je suis tombée aussi.__  
__Je sentis Emmett se raidir, lui aussi revivait ce moment-là avec moi. C'est bizarre mais quand je me plongeais dans nos souvenirs communs, lui aussi les voyait. C'était réciproque quand lui se souvenait, je revoyais les souvenirs auxquels il pensait.__  
__* Non pitié Bella je n'avais pas envie de revivre ça *_**_ Emmett_**_  
__* Excuse-moi *_**_ Bella_**_  
__* Ce n'est pas grave *_**_ Emmett_**_  
__* On dit au revoir à papa, aux invités, puis à la garde et on s'en va *_**_ Bella_**_  
__* Oui *_**_ Emmett_**

« Après leur transformation qui a duré un an complet, ils sont devenus de vrais vampires. Cependant ils n'ont jamais tué d'humains pour survivre, car ils avaient eu la vision d'une famille de vampires qui se nourrissaient d'animaux. Mes enfants ont alors également chassé des animaux, et aujourd'hui après 36 ans de vie parmi nous, ils ont décidé de prendre leur envol ! Comme tous les parents du monde, quand ce moment arrive, nous sommes soit fiers, soit nous avons le cœur brisé …  
Dans mon cas mon cœur ne peut pas se briser. »  
_* Mais je suis quand même triste *_** Aro**  
_*Nous aussi papa, nous aussi *_** Emmett et moi**  
L'assemblée rigola, papa aussi.  
« Je suis fier, car ils sont responsables, et s'ils veulent partir c'est qu'ils sont prêts, je le sais.  
Ce sont mes enfants et je suis très fier d'eux. »  
Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement.  
-Tu resteras toujours notre père Aro murmurais-je pour que lui seul et mon frère puissent l'entendre.  
-Oui papa on t'oubliera pas de sitôt. Lui murmura aussi Emmett.  
-Vous vous resterez toujours mes enfants. Nous dit-il. Heidi vous amènera quelque part avant que vous partiez, petit surprise pour votre départ !  
Il se retourna et nous nous prîmes une dernière fois dans les bras. Puis nous allâmes vers les invités, pour les saluer et leur dire au revoir.  
Nous allâmes ensuite dans la salle d'à côté pour dire au revoir à la garde. Emmett et moi nous approchâmes de Jane et Alec.  
-Et vous deux vous allez me manquer ! Leur cria Emmett par-dessus le brouhaha.  
-Toi aussi Em. Lui répondit Jane.  
Il les prit tous deux dans ses bras et ensuite ce fut mon tour.  
Nous continuâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, nous finîmes par Heidi qui due nous quitter au moment où nous sommes arrivés près des fauteuils.  
-Bella, Emmett enfin je vais vous amener à votre surprise. Nous dit Heidi.  
Nous allâmes au garage où il y avait une voiture sous bâche.  
-C'est pour vous les enfants une Aston Martin ! Dit-elle en enlevant la bâche.  
-Dans le coffre il y a deux valises chacun de vêtements neufs, et dans une valise vous trouverez deux cartes de crédit illimité, une chacun. Voilà, Aro à un contact à Forks, il s'appelle Charlie Swan. Aro veut que vous viviez un an minimum avec ce vampire. Il va vous apprendre à bien vous comportez à l'extérieur, vous devrez porter son nom pendant un an et vous irez à l'école.  
-Pffff ... Emmett souffla brutalement.  
Il détestait l'école, pourtant Emmett était assez fort.  
- Dans la voiture vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut. Bien sûr les vitres sont teintées, car pendant le voyage vous risquez de croiser un peu de soleil. Il y a des billets d'avion en 1ère classe pour vous et un conteneur va vous suivre, car la voiture va avec vous.  
Heidi lâcha les clefs dans la main d'Emmett, qui était tendu depuis qu'il avait vu la bâche.  
-Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Lança Emmett.  
-Merci Heidi, je la serais dans mes bras.  
Emmett la sera rapidement puis il monta dans la voiture côté conducteur et mis la clef sur le contact et pour faire démarrer le moteur.  
-Tu vas nous manquer Heidi. Tu as toujours été plus qu'une amie pour nous, tu as été comme une mère pour moi...  
-Allez Bella dépêche-toi ! Hurla Emmett.  
-Pour lui aussi, mais il est trop fier pour l'avouer, continuais-je.  
-Merci Bella dit-elle, allez rejoins la voiture avant qu'il parte sans toi !  
Pour confirmer les paroles d'Heidi, Emmett appuya sur l'accélérateur. Je rentrais dans la voiture.  
-Vous avez obligation de me rendre visite. Et votre père voudrait bien aussi même s'il ne vous l'a pas dit.


	3. Nouvelle Famille: Chapitre 2

**PDV Bella **

Nous dîmes au revoir à Heidi. Emmett conduisait et je regardais la carte.  
-Eh Emmett on va à Forks. Tu connais ?  
-Euh oui c'est une petite ville aux États-Unis, péninsule de O..., je sais plus !  
-Olympie ? Repris-je.  
-Oui, je crois. Tu as encore regardé dans l'avenir ! Me dit-il taquin.  
-Bah oui tu crois quoi ? Lui répondis-je en rigolant.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas que tu regardes tout le temps !  
-Oui mais c'est venu tout seul. Lui dis-je pour me défendre.  
-Il va falloir que tu essayes d'arrêter ça, me dit-il. Si tu veux je vais bloquer ce don, tu ne seras plus embêtée.  
-On pourrait en avoir besoin un jour. Lui dis-je  
-Oui on ne sait jamais, mais tu sais, tu es bizarre quand tu as des visions ...  
Emmett pouvait bloquer mes dons, mais la durée était indéterminée. Il avait déjà bloqué le don de communiquer entre nous par la pensée une fois par colère, et cela avait duré 17 ans … Mais Emmett s'en était voulu, et m'avait promis de me demander à chaque fois.  
**_* Je m'en veux toujours * _****_Emmett_**

Je changeais rapidement de sujet avant qu'il ne mette cette erreur sur son dos alors que j'en étais la principale responsable.  
-Je suis bizarre ? Demandais-je.  
-Tu fais une tête bizarre et puis tu n'écoutes pas ce qu'on te dit à ce moment-là…  
-Tu m'as demandé quoi ? Lui demandais-je alors surprise.  
-Je t'ai demandé si tu comptais trouver la "perle rare".  
Cette expression venait de notre mère Esmée, notre père Aro nous l'avait dit.  
-La perle rare ? Oui pourquoi pas ?  
-Bah moi je compte bien m'y mettre ! Dit-il tout joyeux.

Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport. Nous allâmes déposer la voiture pour qu'ils la mettent dans un conteneur. Nous embarquâmes dans l'avion. C'était la première fois qu'Emmett et moi prenions l'avion.  
**_* Dis-moi l'avion alors ? Tu trouves ça comment ? * _****_Moi_**  
**_* Bah ça va, mais c'est lent, on aurait été plus vite en nageant * _****_Emmett_**  
**_* Ouais c'est clair, mais papa voulait peut-être nous faire découvrir l'avion * _****_Moi_**  
**_* Ouais bon _****_* _****_Emmett_**  
Nous nous tûmes. Un silence lourd s'installa entre nous. Ce qui était rare, mais pas désagréable non plus.  
**_* A qui le dis-tu ! * _****_Emmett_**  
Je grognais légèrement pour que seul lui m'entende.  
-Maman j'ai...  
Il se tut après avoir commencé sa phrase. Il savait que je n'aimais pas cette expression.  
**_* Pardon * _****_Emmett_**  
Je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre. Nous ne dîmes plus rien jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

**PDV Emmett**

-Maman j'ai...  
Je me tus immédiatement, quel idiot je fais !  
**_* Pardon * _****_Moi_**  
Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et me bloqua ses pensées. Je n'aurais pas dû, l'idiot que je suis, n'aurais pas pu se taire pendant deux secondes … Elle n'aimait pas cette expression, car elle s'en voulait encore. En effet, pour elle s'était de sa faute si notre mère Renée était partie ... Elle n'avait pas survécu à Bella mais à moi si. J'avais beau lui expliquer que notre mère était morte car elle n'avait pas attendu et qu'elle avait été trop rapide entre nous deux, mais Bella pensait que c'était une façon à moi pour la réconforter …

Nous ne dîmes plus rien jusqu'à l'atterrissage. Nous descendîmes de l'avion et nous prîmes nos deux valises.  
-Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?  
Un jeune homme se tenait prêt de Bella, un humain, il était blond et assez grand. Elle attrapa son énorme valise d'une main.  
-Non, merci. Dit-elle.  
Nous partîmes vers l'extérieur de l'aéroport de Seattle pour récupérer notre voiture. Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à attendre, nous remerciâmes les employés. Nous chargeâmes les valises et je conduisis vers Forks. Nous avions une heure de route avant d'arriver, peut-être moins.

Je reçus un sms, je le regardais rapidement. C'était ce certain Charlie Swan qui me l'envoyait :  
"Bonjour, je suis Charlie Swan c'est ton père qui m'a donné ton numéro Emmett. J'ai aussi celui de Bella. Donc voilà vous continuez sur la route principale jusqu'à ce que vous voyiez le panneau Forks..."  
Je venais juste de le dépasser.  
"... Tu continues toujours tout droit, et avant le panneau qui indique la de fin de Forks, il y a un chemin de terre, tu le prends et il y aura ma villa."  
Je continuais et pris le chemin.  
**_*Papa aurait peut-être dû attendre avant de lui donner mon numéro* _****_Bella_**  
Enfin elle se décidait à me reparler !  
**_* Euh... ne pense pas victoire trop tôt ! * _****_Bella_**  
**_* Je rigolai_****_s ! Bon tu es prête pour la petite comédie façon Em'Bella Volturi ? * _****_Moi_**  
**_* Enfants bien élevés qui n'utilisent jamais leurs dons ou enfants mal élevés qui font tout ce qu'ils veulent ? * _****_Bella_**_  
_**_* Tu m'étonneras toujours petite sœur ! Non je parlais enfants_****_ bien élevés qui utilisent leurs capacités au maximum * _****_Moi_**_  
_**_* Ah ces enfants là … humm. J'aurais préféré ma deuxième solution * _****_Bella_**  
**Je la regardais décomposé. Bella qui voulait faire la rebelle ?**  
**_* Ne t'inquiète pas je rigolais, tu m'as vraiment cru ? * _****Bella**  
-Pffff, je soufflais bruyamment.

Nous pûmes apercevoir une superbe villa, elle comportait un rez-de-chaussée et un étage. Le rez-de-chaussée à l'extérieur était fait avec des pierres blanches, et l'étage était en bois. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Je ralentis devant le garage qui s'ouvrit, et j'entrais. Il était rempli de voitures superbes mais aussi de motos. Il y avait trois motos très sportives et rapides, et trois autres de cross. Il y avait aussi pas mal de voitures : des Porsche, des 4*4 et des Jeeps dont une de police, surement à cause du travail de Charlie. J'étais au paradis ! J'arrêtais la voiture.

**PDV Bella**

Nous rentrâmes dans le garage où il y avait un peu de tout. Je voyais que mon frère ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il regardait de droite à gauche plusieurs fois et avait la bouche grande ouverte. A un moment j'ai même cru le voir baver !  
Le garage était bien rempli certes, mais la seule chose qui m'intéressait moi c'était l'une des motos qui avait l'air d'être rapide. Je pus remarquer que tous les véhicules étaient en triple, et trois couleurs revenaient à chaque fois : rouge, bleu et gris. Emmett arrêta le moteur et nous descendîmes de la voiture. Un homme vampire (bien sûr) venait de descendre d'un escalier en colimaçon.  
- Soyez les bienvenus les enfants !  
Il nous serra la main.  
-Je suis Charlie Swan et vous allez vivre chez moi pendant un an.  
-Enchantée moi c'est Bella. Lui dis-je  
-Moi c'est Emmett. Dit mon frère.  
-Alors je vais vous faire faire le tour de la villa mais avant je vais vous annoncer quelque chose. Vous avez surement vu que mon garage était rempli, alors vous devez choisir une couleur et chaque véhicule qui a cette couleur est à vous !  
-Je prends le bleu ! Dis-je.  
-Moi le rouge. Dit Emmett.  
-D'accord donc toi Bella...je peux t'appeler Bella ou tu préfères Isabella ?  
-Non... non Bella, je n'aime pas Isabella.  
-D'accord donc Bella tu as la moto sportive bleue et la moto cross, la Porsche bleue, la jeep et le 4*4 bleu, et toi Emmett tu as la même chose mais en rouge ! Bah ça tombe bien car les papiers sont prêts et votre père m'a dit que vous aimiez ces couleurs. Donc les papiers sont dans la boite à gants et les clés sur le contact. Vous me suivez pour la visite.  
-Oui, mais nous prenons nos valises. Laissez, elles vont nous suivre. Lui dis-je.  
Je réfléchis un instant. Le coffre s'ouvrit, et les valises nous suivirent. L'homme sourit, papa avait dû le prévenir de nos pouvoirs.  
**_* Là tu fais la fainéante ! * _****_Emmett_**_  
_**_* Non là je fais la fille qui vérifie qu'il e_****_st au courant * _****_Moi_**_  
_**_* Ah oui pas bête, je peux aussi ? * _****_Emmett_**_  
_**_* Ouais, mais lui fait pas peur, il aura du mal à nous faire confiance après * _****_Moi_**  
-On monte où vous allez parler longtemps entre vous ?  
-On vous suit. Lui dis-je.  
**_* Voilà qu'il est au courant_****_ pour ça aussi ! * _****_Emmett_**_  
_**_* Surement papa ! * _****_Moi_**

Il commença à marcher et monta l'escalier mais à la moitié il s'arrêta.  
-S'il vous plait pas de « vous ». Oubliez le «-vous ». C'est « tu » ou au mieux Charlie.  
-D'accord Charlie. Répondit Emmett.  
Nous continuâmes à monter les marches, quand je pus apercevoir que l'escalier était à l'extrême droite du salon qui était immense et partagé en trois couleurs : le blanc, le gris et le noir. Ce qui allait assez bien avec les meubles de la même couleur. Il y avait un grand canapé qui était au moins pour dix-huit à vingt personnes à deux angles. Il y avait également une immense télévision branchée sur un home-cinéma qui était allumé sur le match de baseball. On pouvait voir aussi deux flippers près de la TV et un immense billard qui était appuyé contre l'escalier qui devait surement mener à l'étage. Il y avait une petite cuisine ouverte très sympa, 100%.

-Donc le salon vous pouvez le voir, la télé est à votre disposition et si vous poussez légèrement sur le mur, les DVD et les consoles sortiront.  
-Pas mal ! lança Emmett.  
-Il faudra qu'on essaye entre nous, je suis sûr de te battre.  
-Oui oui Charlie on verra !  
-Alors je reprends, voici la cuisine. Je fais des courses toutes les deux semaines pour les apparences, donc vous serez obligés de venir avec moi !  
-Pas de soucis ! Répondîmes Emmett et moi en même temps.  
-Bon, montons voir vos chambres !  
Je venais de remarquer une porte qui était dans la cuisine. Charlie remarqua mon regard.  
-Pour les humains, les toilettes.  
-Vous … Je le regardais avec des gros yeux.  
-Tu as souvent des invités ? demanda Emmett.  
-Ca dépend. Mais vu que j'ai dit à mes collègues que vous veniez d'arriver je voulais éviter qu'ils viennent. Ah oui, votre père ne vous l'a peut-être pas dit mais ici vous êtes mes enfants aux yeux de tous.  
Emmett et moi nous le regardâmes surpris.  
-Oui pour les apparences ! Dit-il.  
-J'ai un contact qui m'a fait des papiers bien sur 100% faux pour nous, mais pour les humains c'est du 100% vrai.  
-Bon alors l'étage.  
Charlie monta la fin des escaliers.  
-Alors ici c'est mon bureau et mon centre de tirs. Même s'il ne me sert pas à grand-chose. En fait je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais je suis le shérif de cette ville, donc je fais la loi. Vous n'avez donc pas besoin de ralentir devant les radars je m'arrangerai pour que les contraventions soient oubliées.  
Il nous fit un clin d'œil et nous rigolâmes.  
-Alors continuons dit-il.  
Il reprit la montée des escaliers et nous arrivâmes sur un grand palier avec un couloir, comportant de nombreuses portes. Les valises nous suivaient toujours, elles étaient derrière moi et me tapaient légèrement le dos pour me rappeler leur présence.  
- Bon alors ici c'est mon bureau, il nous montra la première porte. A côté il y a ma chambre, puis ma salle de bain.  
-Ici la chambre d'Emmett et tu as ta salle de bain.  
Emmett ouvrit sa porte et je le suivis avec Charlie.  
Sa chambre était noire et blanche, il y avait un lit immense et une grande armoire, mais également un bureau. C'était magnifique.  
**_*_********_Le bureau ne te servira à rien_********_* _****_Moi_**_  
_**_*_********_Ouais je pourrai le cass_****_er_********_* _****_Emmett_**  
Sa salle de bain était dans les mêmes tons que sa chambre. Il y avait une douche et une baignoire d'angle qui avait au moins 42 jets.  
-Allons voir la chambre de Bella. Dit Charlie qui retournait déjà dans le couloir.  
Je laissais les deux valises d'Emmett dans sa chambre et je suivis Charlie, Emmett aussi me suivit après m'avoir remercié avec un grand sourire.  
Charlie nous conduisit à la dernière porte. Il l'ouvrit, et me la tint pour me laisser passer. J'entrais et mes valises tombèrent par terre. Ma chambre était tout simplement magnifique, couleur chocolat, dans des tons différents un peu à chaque endroit. Elle était plus grande que celle d'Emmett.  
-Ici, il me montra la porte de droite, c'est ton dressing. Il est vide, mais demain vous irez remplir vos dressings respectifs. Et en fait Emmett, le tien est derrière l'armoire. Je l'ai placé là car je ne savais pas quoi en faire, mais un de mes collègues la prendra donc tu pourrais la descendre en bas devant le garage s'il te plait ?  
-Pas de soucis. Répondit-il.  
Emmett retourna dans sa chambre. Je levais les yeux au ciel et rigolais silencieusement. Charlie n'aurait jamais dû demander ça à Emmett !  
-Pitié, ne casse rien ! Chuchota-t-il en voyant ma tête.  
Bien sur Emmett entendu et revint vers nous.  
-Déjà fait de toute façon ! Dit-il tout sourire.  
-Comment tu as fait pour aller si vite ? demanda Charlie.  
-Je me suis téléporté, ça va plus vite ! répondit Emmett en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Charlie changea rapidement de sujet.  
-Bon Bella ici à ta gauche c'est ta salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte.  
C'était une salle de bain couleur pistache, il y avait aussi une douche et une baignoire d'angle, comme dans celle d'Emmett. Mais ma salle de bain était plus petite.  
-Ton dressing lui est immense, me dit Emmett.  
-Ouais. Bon, gros nounours nos valises et demain...  
-Vous allez au lycée. Me coupa Charlie.  
-Dès demain ! Lança Emmett.  
-Oui j'ai déjà fait les inscriptions, et puis vu qu'on est lundi demain pas d'excuse ! Et vous avez tous les deux un blouson pour la moto, je vous assure que c'est mieux de faire de la moto avec ça qu'avec avec une chemise.  
Il fit un clin d'œil à Emmett puis partit en direction de son bureau.  
Je rigolais, papa avait dû aussi lui raconter. Une fois, Emmett s'était amusé dans Voltera quand tous les habitants humains dormaient à se promener en moto, il n'avait pas mis de casque et était en chemise ... Cela avait mis en colère papa, il trouvait qu'Emmett était trop voyant, aucun humain ne conduit de moto en chemise et en plus sans casque.  
-Vos papiers et ceux des motos sont sur vos bureaux et vous avez vos sac de cours chacun dans votre dressing. Finit Charlie.  
-D'accord. Lui dis-je.  
-Bon on s'occupe des valises et après on va gérer pour les cours.  
-Ok pas de soucis. Dit Emmett.  
Je vidais ma valise à vitesse humaine, sachant qu'Emmett faisait la même chose. Après avoir terminé de ranger, il était 3h du matin et je partis prendre un long bain. Ensuite il serait temps de s'habiller pour affronter la première journée de cours ...


	4. On s'amuse avec les humains: Chapitre 3

**PDV Bella**

Il était 7h34 et j'étais prête. Je m'étais coiffée simplement, en faisant une queue de cheval en hauteur. J'avais mis un slim noir ultra moulant, des talons noirs, et un manteau de moto, que j'avais fermé entièrement. Mais les talons étaient peut-être un peu de trop …  
Emmett était parti chercher les papiers de sa moto, car aujourd'hui nous allions au lycée !

-T'es pas mal en mode moto. Dit-il.  
-Et toi tu n'es pas mal non plus !  
Il s'était également habillé en noir, et avait mis un jean avec des baskets noires.  
Nous descendîmes au garage où nous trouvâmes des casques assortis à nos motos. Emmett vit alors un mot posé sur la sienne.

-C'est de Charlie, alors il dit :  
« Je sais que ça ne va pas vous plaire, mais les casques doivent être mis car des "humains normaux" prennent toujours des casques. Travaillez bien, le lycée n'est pas loin, il vous suffit de revenir vers le centre et après c'est indiqué. »  
-Bon bah le casque est obligatoire. Dis-je nonchalamment.  
-Ouais bah demain moi j'y vais...  
-En jeep, le coupais-je.  
-Ouais ! Dit-il en souriant. On changera de voiture toute la semaine et à la fin on ira en Aston !  
Il tendit sa main vers moi et je tapais dedans.  
-D'accord, lui dis-je.  
Nous enfilâmes nos casques, je mis mon sac sur le dos et Emmett fonça sur la porte. Avait-il oublié qu'elle n'était pas levée ?  
**_* Emmett * _****_Moi_**_  
_**_* T'inquiète pas * _****_Emmett_**  
Il passa à travers la porte, il l'avait mis en transparent, et je le suivis.  
**_* Une petite course ça te dit, pour commencer la journée ? * _****_Emmett_**_  
_**_* Jusqu'au lycée ? * _****_Moi_**_  
_**_* Oui ! Et celui qui perd, payera les magasins tout à l'heure * _****_Emmett_**_  
_**_* Un...deux... * _****_Moi_**_  
_**_* Trois * _****_Emmett_**  
Il accéléra d'un coup.  
**_* Tricheur * _****_Moi_**  
J'accélérais, le rattrapais, et je l'entendis grogner. J'accélérais encore plus pour enfin le dépasser. Je me concentrais sur un don qui pourrait m'aider à faire que cette moto aille plus vite. Emmett me dépassa à nouveau. Je sentis le don venir et je le mis en action. Je pus voir l'aiguille passée du 195 au 230km/h. Puis la seconde d'après l'aiguille était bloquée et tremblait. Le compteur était au maximum.  
**_* Tu as touché à quelque chose pour al_****_ler si vite ? * _****_Emmett_**_  
_**_* Oui, à l'accélérateur * _****_Moi_**  
Je riais dans mon casque. J'arrivais dans le centre-ville et pris la direction du lycée. J'accélérais un dernier coup puis je pris la première place du parking qui était devant moi. Je calais alors la moto sur le côté, mis le casque sur le siège, et m'appuyais légèrement sur la moto pour faire mine d'attendre. Emmett arriva cinq minutes après moi. J'avais vraiment bien utilisé mon nouveau don ! Emmett se plaça à côté de moi, et enleva son casque.  
-T'as triché, je le savais déjà. J'avais activé mon don pour savoir si tu en avais activé un et j'ai senti que oui, et puis tu n'as même pas caché tes pensées !  
-Bon allez silence on nous regarde. Lui dis-je en rigolant.  
**_* On s'en fout de ces bouts de_****_ steak * _****_Emmett_**_  
_**_* Arrête * _****_Moi_**  
Je me retournais alors et pus voir qu'il y avait un tas d'élèves qui s'était regroupé pour nous voir arriver.  
**_* Heureusement que je ne suis que ton frère_****_,_****_ sinon je t'aurai déjà fait partir d'ici_****_ ! _****_* _****_Emmett_****  
****_* Euh... J'ai pas _****_suivi, pourquoi tu dis ça ? * _****_Moi_**_  
_**_* Tu n'as pas écouté leurs pensées ? * _****_Emmett_**_  
_**_* Non attends_****_ * _****_Moi_**  
J'écoutais :  
_* Putain la bombe mmmm... je me la ferai bien ! *__  
__* Oh qu'elle est belle *__  
__* Ils sont ensemble ou pas ? *__  
__* Je vais lui faire le coup de l__a bousculer et je lui parlerai *_  
Je rigolais, Emmett aussi.  
**_* Le pauvre il va se casser l'épaule ou pire ! * _****_Emmett_**_  
_**_* Ouais, bon on va chercher nos emplois du temps et après on va en cours. * _****_Moi_**_  
_**_* Il n'est que 7h42 ! * _****_Emmett_**  
**_* Bah au moins on arrivera _****_tôt en cours, les professeurs _****_ne _****_nous demanderont pas de nous présenter comme ça ! * _****_Moi_**  
**_* Ouais bon on va au bureau * _****_Emmett_**  
**_* Je laisse mon casque, de toute façon qui oserait me le voler ? Et puis je le retrouverai en deux secondes ! * _****_Moi_**_  
_**_* Ouais moi aussi_****_ * _****_Emmett_**  
Nous avançâmes bras dessus bras dessous comme à notre habitude.  
-Bon allure humaine comme d'habitude, lançais-je.  
-Ne dis pas ça à voix haute ! Chuchota Emmett.  
-Euh je l'ai dit à voix haute ?  
-Oui, ma pauvre Bella ... Tu ne fais même plus la différence.  
-Euh...non, lui dis-je tout simplement.  
Il leva les yeux ciel.  
**_* Tu parles ou je le fais ? * _****_Moi_**_  
_**_* Si c'est un homme tu le fais, si c'est une femme moi * _****_Emmett_**  
J'ouvris la porte, et pus voir que c'était une femme derrière le comptoir, la pauvre !  
**_* Tu m'étonnes, en tout cas j'ai gagné * _****_Emmett_**  
**_* Tout n'est que compétition avec toi ! * _****_Moi_**  
Il sourit encore plus alors qu'on s'approchait du comptoir. C'était une vielle dame qui était en train de lire les Hauts de Hurlevent, je connaissais ce livre par cœur, je pourrai le réciter mot pour mot.  
-Bonjour, nous sommes les...Swan. Dit-Emmett avec la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait avoir.  
La vielle dame ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre. Je décidais alors de lire dans ses pensées.  
**_* Purée, j'ai pris c_****_e travail pour ne pas être tout le temps dérangée, mais non _****_voilà _****_des nouveaux _****_…_********_e_****_ncore_****_ !_****_ * _****_Vielle dame_**  
Elle ferma son livre et le posa sur son bureau. Elle ouvra alors une pochette, et prit des feuilles, mais malheureusement pour moi, elle avait levé les yeux pour regarder Emmett. En plus, cet abruti souriait encore.  
**_* Je sais que j'en suis un mais bon … * _****_Emmett_**_  
_**_*Arrête de faire ce regard, elle commence à devenir rouge et en plus son cœur accélère un peu * _****_Moi_**_  
_**_* Ok ok * _****_Emmett_**  
Emmett se racla la gorge, la vielle dame retourna enfin à ses feuilles et son cœur reprit normalement.  
**_* Alle_****_z_****_ Dorothée, reprend_****_s_****_ tes esprits_****_ !_****_ De toute façon il est trop... * _****_Vielle dame_**  
Elle regarda de nouveau mon frère.  
**_* Jeune, il est trop jeune ! * _****_Vielle dame_**  
Elle regarda de nouveau ses feuilles. Tant mieux, ça faisait dix minutes que nous étions là. Elle nous tendit enfin les papiers.  
-Alors Emmett, et Bella Swan vous devez montrer ce mot à chacun de vos professeurs. Ils le signeront, et vous me le ramènerez ce soir. Dit-elle.  
-D'accord, répondîmes nous en chœur.  
Nous sortîmes ensuite du bureau.  
**_* Tu as quoi ? * _****_Emmett_**_  
_**_* Dis-le à voix haut ça va tuer personne de nous entendre * _****_Moi_**_  
_**_* Je l'ai dit par la pensée ? * _****_Emmett_**_  
_**_* Rooo mon pauvre Emmett * _****_Moi_**  
- Je disais : tu as quoi aujourd'hui comme matières ? Demanda Emmett.  
-J'ai maths, biologie après le repas, et j'ai sport toute l'après-midi. Pendant l'heure du déjeuner j'irai chercher ma tenue car je l'ai laissé à la maison. Et toi tu as quoi ?  
-J'ai histoire/géo, anglais, le repas, et j'ai aussi sport. Donc je viendrai avec toi pour les affaires de sport. Mais pourquoi y aller ? On a qu'à les faire venir ! Dit Emmett.  
-Ouais on fera ça, ça ira plus vite. Lui répondis-je simplement  
Nous allâmes dans le couloir. Nous pouvions voir les filles relooker Emmett, les garçons baver sur mon passage, et de temps en temps des personnes siffler.


	5. Matinée parmi les humains: Chapitre 4

**PDV Bella**

Nous allâmes jusque devant la salle d'histoire d'Emmett qui était beaucoup plus loin, mais nous avions du temps à perdre.  
-Bonne chance pour ton première cours grand frère ! Lui dis-je en souriant.  
-De trois minutes sept. Dit-il en rigolant.  
Je le regardais, surprise.  
**_* On peut nous entendre donc comédie comédie, faux_****_-_****_jumeaux comme ça pas de problème d'âge_****_ ! _****_* _****_Emmett_**  
**_* Ah d'accord j'suis pire qu'une blonde_****_ ! _****_* _****_Moi_**  
**_* Je confirme * _****_Emmett_**  
-Je te laisse je vais en maths. Le coupais-je, puis je me retournais.  
-Attends, dit-il. Il mit sa main sur mon épaule.  
-Oui ?  
-Dans le couloir à 9 mètres 25. Décale-toi sur la droite de 14°C au moment où il s'y attend le moins.  
-Pourquoi ?  
Sur ce, il me lâcha l'épaule et partit sans me répondre.  
Je n'aimais pas quand il me faisait des prédictions car il allait se rappeler de cela que dans quelques minutes, ou je devais lui dire pour qu'il s'en rappelle.

Je continuais donc vers ma salle, j'étais à 8 mètres 76. Bientôt il faudrait que je me décale. Je fis encore deux pas, et alors là je vis le jeune homme qui avait pensé me faire le coup de me bousculer. Je me déplaçais de 14°C deux secondes avant qu'il ne me bouscule comme me l'avait dit Emmett. Le garçon se fit tomber sur un mec à grande carrure.  
**_* _****_Bien jou_****_é ! *_********_Emmett_**_  
_**_* _****_Tu _****_ne _****_devrai_****_s_****_ pas _****_t_****_e concentrer sur ton cours_****_ ? * _****_Bella_**_  
_**_* _****_Il _****_n'a même pas commencé ! * _****_Emmett_**_  
_**_* _****_Bah commence à te taire car si tu _****_racontes_****_ des blagues à ta façon, je vais mourir d'ennu_****_i *_********_Bella_**_  
_**_* _****_Ah ah, bon je vais te_****_ laisser miss j'aime les cours_****_ ! *_********_Emmett_**_  
_Sur ce il ne disait plus rien enfin ce n'était pas trop tôt !_**  
**_**_* _****_Gggrrrrr..._****_ * _****_Emmett_**  
Je rigolais puis j'entrais enfin en cours. On me plaça au dernier rang car toutes les places étaient occupées. La prof me signala entre deux que ma voisine était absente, mais que cette après-midi elle serait présente.

Le cours passa lentement et il était ennuyeux, je connaissais déjà les réponses, pourquoi ? je ne sais pas. Mon père n'a jamais su pourquoi, mais apparemment nous avions l'intelligence d'une personne qui aurait le Bac + 12 et nous connaissions toutes les langues du monde même les mortes. Mais Emmett lui préférait faire le mec un p'tit peu ...  
**_* Débile *_********_Emmett_**  
Le cours se termina. J'avais biologie, puis ça serait l'heure du déjeuner. J'allais me rendre en salle de biologie quand il se passa la même chose qu'en maths, j'étais encore seule à une table mais on m'informa que mon voisin était absent et qu'il serait là plus tard.  
**_* Toi aussi ton voisin est absent ? *_********_Emmett_**_  
_**_* _****_Oui, il était abs_****_ent et à mo_****_n_****_ précédent cours aussi_****_ *_********_Moi_**_  
_**_* Pareil *_********_Emmett_**_  
_**_* _****_Mmm..._********_Bizarre_****_ non_****_ ?_********_On_****_ a des voisins qui sont absent_****_s, le jour où on arrive en cours *_********_Moi_**_  
_**_* _****_Et elle _****_nous fait la théorie du complot ! *_********_Emmett_**_  
_**_* _****_Ah_****_ ah..._********_bon tu te concentre_****_s_****_ sur ton cours et moi _****_aussi *_********_Moi_**_  
_**_* _****_Non, je m'ennuie_****_, je connais déjà tout !_********_Je_****_ pourrai même faire prof_****_ ! * _****_Emmett_**  
Je pouffais.  
-Vous avez quelque chose à dire Mlle Isabella Swan ?  
-C'est Bella...et non je n'ai rien à ajouter.  
J'avais une envie folle qu'il chute comme un idiot.  
**_* Non Bella ! * _****_Emmett_**  
Je me concentrais fort pour que ce que je pense se réalise. Soudain, je sentais que je pouvais le faire. Je chuchotais alors très doucement  
-Tombe.  
Le professeur se promena dans l'allée et soudain une élève fit tomber son stylo. Le prof allait le ramasser quand il s'emmêla les pieds et tomba la tête la première.

**PDV Emmett**

Je vis à travers les pensées de Bella ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qui s'était produit. J'étais en train de rigoler bruyamment.  
-Vous avez quelque chose à dire Mr Emmett Swan ?  
Non, on va se le refaire en direct pour tout le monde.  
-Non je n'ai rien à ajouter.  
J'avais une envie folle de refaire la même chose, mais en beaucoup plus grand.  
**_* _****_Imitateur_****_ ! *_********_Bella_**_  
_**_* _****_Bah non vu que je vais faire mieux_****_ * _****_Moi_**  
Je copiais le don de Bella, je n'avais pas assez d'imagination pour le créer moi-même. Quand je le sentis. Je chuchotais assez bas.  
-Tombez.  
**_* Tombez * _****_Bella_**_  
_**_* Regarde dans toutes les salles_****_ ! _****_* _****_Emmett_**  
Je regardais dans chaque classe par la pensée d'un des élèves. Chaque professeur tomba, un par un, j'étais mort de rire. Je pouvais entendre le rire de Bella d'ici et ceux des autres élèves.

**PDV Bella**

J'étais morte de rire des conneries de mon frère, je pouvais l'entendre de là où j'étais, qui lui aussi rigolait aux éclats comme tous les lycéens de l'établissement. Le cours passa très lentement après cette distraction. Quand la sonnerie se fit entendre je sortis du cours, et Emmett me rejoignit dans le couloir.  
-Alors on va manger? Me demanda-t-il.  
-Oui lui dis-je.  
Nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers le self.


End file.
